Giganta
, "Secret Society"}} Giganta was once a young female ape who was modified by Grodd and became a member of his Secret Society. History Through genetic alteration, Grodd transformed her into a human woman with the power to increase her size to tremendous heights, with a proportionate increase in her strength. She was hopelessly devoted to Grodd, and the member of the Society most loyal to him. It is unknown what happened to Giganta after the Society was defeated by the Justice League, but she resurfaced as a member of Grodd's Legion of Doom. She accompanied a Legion team to Norway assigned to steal the corpse of the Viking Prince. However, the Justice League intervened. In an effort to expedite the battle, J'onn J'onzz attempted to read Giganta's mind and learn their plan, but the fail-safe implanted in all Legion members' minds was activated and Giganta was instantly incapacitated.In , "To Another Shore" In her absence, her position as Grodd's girlfriend was usurped by Tala. She later recovered from her condition and got out of jail. Going to rejoin the Legion, she learned of Grodd's new relationship. This may have been a reason she supported Lex Luthor during the mutiny led by Grodd against his leadership. Surviving the mutiny, and Darkseid's destruction of the Legion's headquarters, she accompanied the surviving members to Earth, where she was one of the loudest voices demanding that the Legion be allowed to help defend it from Darkseid's invasion. During the battle, she fought Darkseid's parademons alongside The Flash and Green Lantern in Paris. After the battle, she and the other Legion members were given a five minute head start to run before being rounded up and returned to jail. Giganta gave up a few precious seconds to plant a goodbye kiss on the Flash (hinting that she harboured a secret crush on him).Idem, "Destroyer" It is unknown what happened to her after that. Powers and abilities Under normal conditions, Giganta stood somewhere over six feet tall and could further increase her overall size several times, becoming gigantic and proportionately strong and heavy. In her enlarged state, her strength was nearly comparable to Superman's, which enabled her to go toe-to-toe with the Kryptonian. This also gave her the obvious advantage of being able to lift normally-heavy objects with ease and combat foes below her stature. Background information In the comics, Giganta is a human scientist, Dr. Doris Zeul, who develops the ability to increase her size at will. Her animated portrayal differs in many ways from her comics one. In the comics, she often wears a giant leopard skin (similar to a female version of Tarzan) and has a rough, brutish personality and a slight muscular build which may or may not be a side effect of the elixir she drank when she was a teenager. In the series, she is extremely feminine, even delicate. Giganta was portrayed as having long, red hair and blue eyes, with a pink toga skirt (she has also been known to wear gold); her outfit was also known to be extremely revealing. She was also something of a coward. In the episode, "Ultimatum" she surrendered without a fight when confronted with Long Shadow's ability to grow to a height greater than her own. In the Justice League Unlimited episodes Alive!, Giganta is one of the 12 surviving members of the Legion of Doom. This could be a tribute to the fact that she was a member of the original Legion in the Hanna-Barbera TV show Challenge of the Super Friends. Jennifer Hale, who voices the character, said in an interview that she loves the fact that Giganta is such a "girly" character, despite her size and strength. Appearances * "Secret Society" * "Ultimatum" * "I Am Legion" * "Shadow of the Hawk" * "To Another Shore" * "Dead Reckoning" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" Footnotes Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to alter size Category:Justice League rogues Category:Secret Society members